


When...

by flickawhip



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City, Trust Me (UK TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Clare and Connie find they have an interest in one another.





	When...

Connie had been trying to stay confident in her skills even now. It may have been months since Grace was hurt but she still found herself hating how she felt. She had buried herself in work, although now she found herself slightly surprised to be looking at a woman who had been both a nurse and a doctor, a woman who seemed almost as lost as she felt. 

Clare was fairly tall, thin looking and clearly edgy, her blonde hair scraped back out of her face and her eyes a warm brown-grey mix. She had been nervous from the beginning of the shift, although she had settled into the rhythm, doing what she could to prove she was still a competent nurse. 

By the time the shift was over she was weary, and close to breaking. She had made her excuses, moving away as the others came to change and head home. She had stopped only when she nearly crashed into Connie.

“Sorry...”

The word played across her accent enough that it came off soft, but slightly malformed. Connie had smiled slightly, pushing her dark brown hair from darker brown eyes and speaking.

“No harm done...”

She paused, then, choosing to trust her instincts, continued.

“Perhaps I can... give you a lift home?”

Clare had told her earlier that her daughter was staying with her father, had been staying with him for months now, and had looked lonely as she spoke. Now Connie knew what it was that was telling her to speak. It was interest... and worry. 

Clare had smiled slightly, then agreed.

“Sure.”

She had been near silent as they headed to Connie’s car, staying near silent as they drove. It was only as they pulled into the drive that she spoke.

“Would you... like to come in?”

Connie found herself, for the first time in a long time, charmed and blushing slightly. She knew she shouldn’t really... but she did want to get to know the other woman. Grace had been off on a trip with her friends, her friend’s mother offering to keep the girl for a few weeks. Connie had been grateful and now she was grateful again. She would have time with the other woman. Alone. 

“I’d love to.”

Clare had smiled then, moving ahead to unlock the door, waiting for Connie to lock her car and come inside before shutting the door, locking it tightly on impulse. 

“Can I get you anything?”

She found herself nearly face to face with Connie, her breath catching slightly. Connie had smiled and refused a drink, the words nearly missed as Clare tried desperately to control her breathing, and blush. She had suggested they sit, and talk. She had not intended to sit so close to Connie, not immediately. 

Connie had responded to each question asked with smiles and answers, her own questions answered in a voice that was both soft and slightly husky. 

It had been Clare who broke the stalemate. 

“Tell me if I need to stop...”

The words were followed by Clare’s hand in her hair, pushing it from her face and cupping her cheek even as Clare drew her into a kiss. Connie had felt her breath catch again before she moved to pull the hairband from Clare’s hair, her own hand tangling into Clare’s hair, keeping it from her face even as she drew Clare closer, the two sinking into one another. 

Connie had soon found her free arm looping around Clare, a hand moving to ruck Clare’s shirt up, her hand resting on Clare’s back. She had broken the kiss only when she was in need of air. Her eyes bright and alert.

“Bedroom. Now.”

It may have been impulse but Clare didn’t fight it, leading Connie to her room and her bed, pausing just long enough to kick free of her shoes before heading up the stairs, smiling when Connie followed suit. She had moved to help Connie undress, letting Connie mirror her before drawing Connie to the bed and settling her there, moving naturally over Connie, her lips leaving Connie’s own to trail lower, pausing at Connie’s chest, her eyes locking with Connie even as she moved to take each nipple into her mouth, her smile soft at Connie’s slightly panted breaths. She had continued lower, kissing the scar tissue that littered Connie’s skin, her eyes never once leaving Connie’s as she moved between Connie’s thighs, taking Connie’s clit into her mouth to suckle, smiling when Connie’s hands knotted into her hair, settling to a lapping pace, each soft moan a reward. She had smirked to herself when Connie came undone with a definite squeal, kissing her way back up Connie’s body to claim her lips, emitting only the smallest squeak of protest when Connie rolled them so she was caught under Connie’s body. 

Connie had kissed her again, fierce and demanding even as she let her fingers tease at Clare’s clit, her smile slightly teasing even as Clare gasped into the kisses, arching to push against her hand, Clare’s mewls of need rewarded by the feeling of two fingers slipping into her. She had come undone easily under Connie’s fingers, her breath coming in slight pants of air as she came down, curling into Connie as the woman settled beside her. 

They would sleep that way, Connie never once letting go of Clare, her arms wrapped tightly around her, one resting on her back, the other in her hair. Clare had woken to Connie still asleep, and calm. She had smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Connie’s lips before drifting back to sleep. They could face the questions together later.


End file.
